


Reasons why pregnancy sucks!

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Achy back, Cute gays, Henry Danger - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, henray, sleepy, yikes I still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry is pregnant and here’s some reasons why pregnancy sucks ass!(Already posted on my Wattpad)





	Reasons why pregnancy sucks!

3rd person's POV  
-  
~  
❤️(Having to use the bathroom...constantly)❤️  
Henry let out a groan as he rolled out of bed for about the billionth time that night. He had to pee again since the baby kept kicking his bladder and moving around. God, does this kid even sleep? 

Henry made his way to the bathroom (after he struggled to get out of bed because his big belly) relived himself and got back into bed. He crawled under the covers and Ray stirred next to him. The man cracked open an eye and wrapped an arm around Henry,  
"Had to pee again?" Ray asked even though he pretty much already knew the answer.   
"Yup," The blonde laid on his side, back towards Ray and closed his eyes. Ray has his arm around his middle and his large hand was sprawled over his swollen tummy. The brunette rubbed his thumb along Henry's stomach and grinned when he felt the baby kick. Moments like this meant the world to Ray. He felt content with the love of his life and child all safe and snug in bed. 

Ray pressed a kiss to Henry's ear and rested his head on the kid's shoulder,  
"Sleep my love, you need the rest." When there was no response just steady breathing, Ray knew his love was already asleep. He also closed his eyes and drifted off, dreaming about the future. 

~  
❤️(Achy back)❤️  
Henry waddled down the stairs slowly, looking all but happy and content. His blonde hair was messy and he look like he was about to pass out any minute. Again, he doesn't get much sleep because of the baby. He's either always peeing, throwing up, or a both... He just wants one full night of sleep! Is that so much to ask?  
Henry rubs at his eyes and yawns. He puts a hand on his back and sits down on the couch. Gosh it was aching quite badly. He is 7 months pregnant and his belly is really heavy now. All that weight is definitely not helping his back! It started hurting a bit around month 5 but now it's constantly aching.

Henry looks up when Ray walks in the room and Ray gives him kiss on the cheek,  
"Good morning, kid." Henry groans and lays down on the couch. He puts a pillow (one that pregnant people puts around there bellies and it's like a 'c' or 'u' shape) around his tummy and sighs. Ray tilts his head and speaks,  
"You okay?" Henry shook his head,  
"No, my back hurts really bad," The pain shown through his voice and his brows were scrunched. 

"Lay on your tummy." Henry looks at Ray with confusion,  
"Why?" Ray grabs a few more pillows rearranges them on the couch,  
"I'm gonna give you a back massage." The blonde nods and lays on the pillows so he's comfortable and his stomach doesn't get in the way. 

Ray helps Henry take off his shirt and runs his large hands down the kid's back. He dug his thumbs into the blonde's lower back and rubbed in circles. Henry moaned and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed. Ray worked on his shoulders and neck for a few minutes until he realized Henry fell asleep. 

~  
❤️(Food cravings...actually isn't that bad)❤️  
Ray raised an eyebrow at Henry who was eating a soft pretzel dipped in cottage cheese. It's not that it was that gross or anything but Henry told Ray that he doesn't like cottage cheese. Hmmm. 

Henry looked so happy with his snack and he was wiggling his hips, doing a little happy dance. Ray chuckled and watched him being all silly and Henry looked up at him. The Kid motioned him to come over and dance with him. Ray rolled his eyes but went over anyways and together they danced like fools in the kitchen.

~  
❤️(Morning Sickness)❤️  
Ray rubbed Henry's back as the kid threw up in the toilet. It's 4:13 am and the blonde has already thrown up once before this. The vomit didn't bother Ray since not many things disgust him anymore. He felt bad for Henry since he felt nauseous all the time and the morning sickness doesn't help him get any sleep. 

When they say morning sickness, it's not just the morning, the kid throws up all day. Some days it's not that bad and others it's horrible. Ray kissed Henry's back and laid his head there. Henry's head was resting on the porcelain bowl and he had his eyes closed. A lot of people say that when you're not pregnant anymore you're gonna miss everything that comes with pregnancy...but how the hell is he gonna miss this?! 

"I think I'm okay now," Henry spoke and stood up, flushing the toilet and heading over to the sink. Ray stood up and leaned in the doorway and watched the blonde brush his teeth.   
"Let's get to bed, yeah?" Henry nodded and followed Ray.

Once they were both comfortable in bed, Ray was humming softly and out of nowhere Henry shot up and ran back to the bathroom. The man sighed softly was he heard the familiar sound of retching...poor kid.

~  
❤️(Strong emotions)❤️  
Donuts in hand, Ray made his way down to the Mancave to surprise Henry with his favorite treat. Henry's actually been craving donuts for a few days now but they never had the chance to get any. Ray couldn't wait to see the smile on his lover's face when he sees them!   
As soon as the elevator doors opened, the Man heard loud sobs coming from the bed room. Expecting the worst, Ray dropped everything and ran as fast as possible to the room. He slammed open the door and rushed in and was met with Henry sitting on the bed crying. 

Ray ran over to him and put a hand on the Kid's shoulder,  
"Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He was panicking and his heart was beating like crazy. Henry looked up at him with red eyes and shook his head. He grabbed his phone which was by his leg and he showed Ray the screen. It was video on YouTube about a dogs who were once abused but now had happy, loving homes. Ray was confused for a split second and put two and two together.

"Oh..." That's all the man said and sat next to Henry. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself,  
"So, you're not hurt? The baby is fine?" Henry nodded and continued to sob while watching the video again. Ray wrapped him in a hug and took the phone from the blonde's hand.   
"I got donuts," Ray hoped this would cheer him up,  
"Really? Donuts!!" In a blink on eye, a large smile was painted on Henry's face and he was up off the bed, ready to eat some donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> I already had this posted on my Wattpad @sicklester and I have a ton on more HenRay oneshots there.  
> Hopefully I get better at tagging and all that!


End file.
